


the sun, dear heart, at night

by norikae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norikae/pseuds/norikae
Summary: The moon was high, brilliant in the sky, and the fields were quiet. It was near the beginning of harvest season; almost fully-grown, barley rushes swayed side to side in the near-imperceptible breeze. And on one plant in particular did the flowers unfurl, and from one flower in particular, so quiet not even the neighbouring stalks could hear, came a soft thud, and a gentle articulation.“Oof.”





	1. the... spring? of our discontent

**Author's Note:**

> wow my first mx fic and it's this strange creation. i don't really know where i was going w/ the quasi storytelling voice in this but it was fun to write anyway and i hope you have fun reading it nonetheless ... inspiration was basically hyungwon looking like every fae creature ever at that one fansign, you know the one. 
> 
> as nearly always this is not proofread... i apologise beforehand

The moon was high, brilliant in the sky, and the fields were quiet. It was near the beginning of harvest season; almost fully-grown, barley rushes swayed side to side in the near-imperceptible breeze. And on one plant in particular did the flowers unfurl, and from one flower in particular, so quiet not even the neighbouring stalks could hear, came a soft  _ thud _ , and a gentle articulation.

“ _ Oof _ .”

The being who had spoken - for indeed, he was no human - was beautiful, with large, doe eyes, a delicate nose, and a pronounced cupid’s bow adorning full lips. He was also approximately two inches tall, and currently rubbing his butt with no small amount of consternation.

He looked up at the stalk from whence he had fallen, and sighed to himself. There was no way he would be getting back up there. And when he cast his gaze around, there was only barley as far as the eye could see (which, given his size, was not actually very far). So, despite the night, he looked up towards the moon and set off on a route, her light as his only guide.

Eventually, he found himself at the foot of a large tree, the likes of which he had never seen before - born of barley just hours prior, there was, of course, a lot that he had not yet glimpsed. 

His newborn legs were about to buckle from the exhaustion of the journey when he sighted, at the base of the tree, amongst the grass, what looked like half a seed, hollow and  _ just _ his size. Scrambling up to it, he grabbed hold of the side and found he could step in quite easily, and curled up to rest, the stars as his blanket.

-

The days passed rather uneventfully. When the sun rose, he would step out of his bed and collect dewdrops to drink from nearby grass; he met kind grasshoppers who showed him what flowers he could take small bites out of for sustenance, and some field mice who would provide him company and teach him the names of things. 

So he came to know the shell he rested in was that of a walnut, favoured by squirrels; he learned the names of flowers by their petals, and the way the sun rose in the east, and set in the west. He was taught that not every creature was kind, and to be quick to respect but slower to trust; he learned how to make himself scarce amongst the grass, and how to avoid detection by larger predators.

But no amount of caution could prepare him for the night when, resting curled up in his walnut, he was picked up and carried away in the dead of night, shell nestled firmly in the grip of a great toad.

-

When he awoke, he saw the creature - and oh, how massive it seemed, how dreadfully fierce! - gazing down upon him past its large snout, humming to itself as it watched him wake.

“That’s not very nice,” it spoke, and its voice was booming, sending tremors up his spine. “I’m not an it.”

He gulped nervously, and when he spoke his voice wavered. “Wh-What are you, and where have you brought me?”

The toad snorted derisively, and the gust rocked the fey boy in his cradle. “I am the great toad Splendiferous, and you are to be the groom of my toadly daughter. What is your name, child?”

And though he had never had cause to use it before, for the common animals of the field had no use for something as self-important as a name, it came to him as the question was asked, and it fell out of his mouth against his better sense. “Hyungwon,” he said. 

The toad croaked, a sound that shook Hyungwon’s tiny bones. “An excellent name, for an excellent groom to be!” he said, and loomed close, large, beady eyes filling Hyungwon with no uncertain amount of dread. “Remain here, my tiny specimen. In two nights you shall be wed.”

With this grand proclamation the toad had turned and left, ribbiting his way off amongst the tall grass. 

The world was vast above him, greater than his loneliness, and all of it unknown. Though the sun shone, its warmth was no comfort, for it had no personality to him, could not take him by the hand. Alone in the world, carried away from all he had ever known, his only companion the walnut cradle, Hyungwon laid his face in his hands, and wept.

-

“Psst! Psst!” 

Hyungwon was exhausted, having cried for what felt like hours. But now there was a voice calling, and he quickly raised his head, wiping his sore, puffy eyes upon his sleeve. He looked left, and then right, and then left again, but saw nothing but grass, wet soil, and beyond that, water.

“Over here, kid!” The vocalisation was followed by the noises of splashing. Hyungwon hurriedly lowered his feet out of his walnut shell and raced towards the body of water, clinging to each blade of grass as he did to keep his balance. When he did reach the water, to his astonishment he saw two fish, larger than any ones he had met before, and a pond so expansive it surely could no longer be called a pond. He gaped in awe.

“We heard that toad talking,” one fish said, his mouth fluttering as he did. “We’re here to help you out.”

“Are you really?” Hyungwon cried aloud, falling to his knees in gratitude. “But - but however will you do that,” he asked, casting scared eyes around him. The world was so very large, and he was very, very small.

“It’s simple,” the second fish spoke, breaking the surface one second and falling submerged the next. “Simply get on one of our backs. We’ll take you away from here, where Splendiferous won’t be able to find you.”

“I would owe you my life,” Hyungwon wept, “You are so kind.”

The first fish laughed. It was a strange, wet sound, but it was warm. “Hop on, buddy,” he said, and swam as close to the edge of the water as possible.

Although the gap was considerable, and Hyungwon had never been in the water, the decision was easy to make. He cast one last glance at his walnut cradle, and then to the sky, and then back down at his newfound friends. 

Cautiously, he took a step forward, and then a running leap, and then he had landed on the fish’s back. He slid backwards for one dizzying, horrifying moment, until he hit its fin. The fish chuckled again, and it resonated in Hyungwon’s tiny frame. 

“Hold on tight,” the kind fish said, and Hyungwon had barely secured handholds in the fish’s scales before they were off, off, speeding along the massive body of water at a pace he had only ever dreamed of attaining, the large reeds racing by.

-

The sun had nearly sunk into the horizon, and the small party had taken several breaks for Hyungwon to rest his aching arms, by the time the two fish deemed that they had traveled a sufficient distance, and deposited Hyungwon on yet another of what he had now learned was called a river bank.

“This is enough,” the first fish said, “There is no way Splendiferous will find you here.”

The second fish nodded, a motion which involved the movement of his entire body. “We have brought you much closer to humans, but you will be safer now. They will not wander out to these fields, and there will be far fewer creatures like Splendiferous who will hurt you. It is a good place to make your home.”

Hyungwon’s bones ached, and every muscle was sore. Now his heart, too, began to feel pain. “Are you leaving me?” he said, and even for his stature his voice had become very small. “I will miss you very much, and you have my eternal gratitude.”

Already, tears were beading at the corners of his eyes. The fish, upon seeing this, cooed comfortingly, and came closer to the bank. “Do not cry, small one,” they hummed. “You cannot live with us, and we are glad to have seen you this far.”

Hyungwon thought of the water, and how fearsomely deep it was. “You are right,” he said, and his sobs quieted. “But I am sad to think I will never see you again.”

The first fish smiled. “Be glad that we have met,” he said, “and we will be with you always.”

The second came closer still, so a sizeable part of his fishy snout poked above the water. “We will remember you, Hyungwon. Be safe and go on your way.”

Something about their bravery touched the little barley-child, and he stumbled back towards the water at this. He approached the first fish, and with his tiny arms stabilised himself against its side. He pressed a kiss to it, then, and then turned and did the same to the other of his companions. 

“Very well,” he cried, “Thank you again for your help! I bid you well!”

His friends were paddling backwards now, facing him as they waved with their fins. “Adieu, boy of the fields,” they said, and Hyungwon waved his own arm in return, watching until they, with the sun, sank below the surface of the water.

-

That night, he fell asleep by the river, taking care to shroud himself in grass. But when the morning came the homesickness wrecked him, and he thought longingly of the place he had left behind.

“That won’t do,” Hyungwon told himself, shaking his head to clear it of negative thoughts. “I must make my new home now.” So he tucked the thoughts away inside his head, and took up a steady track, away from the river, following a dirt path until he found a field.

Here, the flowers grew taller than those he had encountered, taller still than the barley from which he had been born and fallen. They had strong, thick stems, which reached up forever; their heads, from what he could see, were massive and yellow, with vibrant petals that fanned out like the sun’s rays.

Looking upon the flower, Hyungwon felt an immeasurable sense of belonging and peace. It felt as if it was calling out to him, and so, scrambling towards it, he latched on to the lowest leaf (for it had leaves all along its stalk, fanning out in a tiered spiral) and pulled himself up onto it. , pulled his legs in upon himself, and tried to find rest.

But unbeknownst to him, in the night came humans with their blades and their baskets and a rhythmic chop, chop, chop. Though his stem was jostled and his world upended as the bloom was tossed into a basket, the child slept, nestled in the curl of a leaf, blissfully unaware that his entire paradigm had shifted once more. 

-

In the city, along a street just off the main shopping avenue, tucked in between a tattoo parlour and a novelty store, was a storefront to a florist’s. At precisely seventeen minutes to eight a sleepy young man with a rather odd sort of hairstyle fumbled his way through unlocking the back door, stumbling in with a surprising amount of grace. Behind him, the door fell noisily shut.

And opened again, ten minutes later, the youth now in a green apron tied over a black polo, pulling with him a low cart. As he did so, a truck pulled up to the lot, and out tumbled a few men, who proceeded to unload an assortment of fresh blooms of every colour. Soon they were done, and he waved goodbye cheerily as they left, then turned and wheeled the flowers back in, humming to himself as he went.

-


	2. to be a real boy

-

When he awoke, it was to the sensation of being lifted higher, higher, higher - the boy of the field let out an undignified shriek, clinging to the leaf with all his might, swaying treacherously over a distance of what felt like forever until his flower was set down, curiously horizontal, and he let himself fall the short distance to a surface in disbelief, head spinning the whole time.

“What on earth was that?” he mumbled to himself, then looked at the strange surface beneath him, a curious colour - blue like the sky, tinged with the green of the fields. “And what is  _ this? _ ” 

Then he looked up, and met the stunned gaze of someone who looked like him - except much, much larger. 

“Holy shit.”

Hyungwon spun around and saw that his flower had been cut at the base, and was now laid down on a table, some sort of crinkly-looking, shiny material laid next to it. He turned back, to the man - he supposed that was what the other was, just far too great - and found him still in the exact same position, eyes wide, mouth pursed in a silent ‘o’.

“Hello,” he said, and bowed neatly at the waist. The man seemed nice enough, and really, he didn’t have much of a choice. The surface he was on seemed high - if he tried to escape, the drop might kill him. “I’m Hyungwon.”

The other was still staring at him, but now he slowly set down the large bladed device he had been holding, and held a hand out to Hyungwon, who looked at it in return. “I’m Wonho,” the man said, as he sank so his face was at Hyungwon’s level. “What, uh, what are you?”

Hyungwon took an instinctive step back, offended. “What are  _ you _ ,” he countered, snarkily. None of the woodlands creatures he had ever met had ever questioned his being like this, and the doubt somehow cut to his bone. 

The other blinked, like he was taken aback, but his hand edged closer, palm up. “I guess...I’m like you, but bigger,” he said, then smiled tentatively. With his eyes he indicated his hand, and after a moment of indecision Hyungwon shrugged, scrambling forwards and climbing up onto it. 

When Hyungwon had made his way safely past the fingers and into the palm, he was brought up slowly as Wonho stood up as well, and the experience was altogether more dizzying than speeding along a river on the back of a fish. With a small “eep” he fell to his butt and squeezed his eyes shut, opening them only at the sound of a huffed laugh when the sensation of the world spinning had ceased. 

“You can climb onto my shoulder,” Wonho muttered softly, and Hyungwon realised that he had been brought up to that level. “If you rest on my collar bone and hold on to my shirt it should be quite safe for you.” 

He was right; the shoulder was broad, such that Hyungwon could navigate it quite safely, and the polo shirt the man wore gave him ample grip so it wasn’t likely he would fall. Carefully, he slid off the palm and onto the shirt, finding his balance quickly, and tottered along until he found a thick groove to sit in, close to the base of Wonho’s neck. When he squinted upwards the other had gone slightly cross-eyed trying to look at him. “You good?”

Still disoriented, Hyungwon nodded mutely, and tightened his grip in the coarse fabric. Wonho turned away then, and picked up the instrument he had been holding earlier, resuming his work. Hyungwon watched as he cut and folded the material, and then poured water into it, before finally inserting the sunflower -  _ his _ sunflower - into the construction and setting it aside, upright, into a bucket. 

How strange, to rend a flower from the earth and subject it to odd practices. Hyungwon opened his mouth, but as if reading his mind, Wonho spoke, then. “This way, they’ll stay fresh longer,” he explained, humming as he moved to the next stalk.

Hyungwon blinked. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you kill something and then try to prevent its inevitable decay?”

Wonho paused at that, hands stilling as he thought of an answer. “I suppose humans like beautiful things,” he offered at last, gaze low as he focused on his task.

“Even if they’ll fade away soon enough, with no physical reminder of their former glory?” He could not keep the awe - and yes, disgust - out of his voice.

Though he could not see his face, he could hear that the man was far away when he replied. “Yes,” Wonho said, “Maybe especially because.”

-

That day was one of many firsts for Hyungwon, who had never imagined a life and people so different from that which he had known. He learned that the shop sold nothing but flowers for all occasions, and that Wonho worked there as a favour to a friend named Kihyun, and that people came in wanting flowers for all sorts of different reasons, which Wonho duly advised them on. It was a lot of new information.

So he nearly tumbled off the broad shoulder when Wonho suddenly stood at the end of the day and headed to the door of the shop, turning a placard the other way around. “Wha’?” he asked blearily, tightening his grip in his shirt material. “Whassappennin’?”

Wonho gently picked him up, then placed him down on the table top, lowering himself with Hyungwon as he did to make the journey less turbulent. “Stay here, okay? I have to close up the shop, but after that we can go home and I’ll make dinner and stuff.” He paused, and then added, “You  _ do _ eat, right?”

But the child of the fields had had an exhausting few days, and the gentle timbres of the man’s voice provided such a soothing lullaby. Scarcely had he closed his eyes and curled in upon himself than had he fallen into a deep, deep sleep, thoughts of  _ home _ chasing him into his dreams.

-

A few days later, Wonho - who had taken to wearing short-sleeved shirts whose sleeves he could cuff so Hyungwon could sit comfortably in them and watch as the world went by - went out to meet Kihyun at a cafe. “If you’re okay with meeting him,” he’d said, squinting at Hyungwon who was sitting in the pot of a succulent on his desk. “He’s a little mean to me, but you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Hyungwon had laughed at that, by now used to Wonho’s pouts and exaggerations. “Sure,” he’d said, smoothing his palm over the succulent’s leaf. “That would be nice.”

“What’s up, dumbass,” Kihyun said by way of greeting, dropping into his seat opposite Wonho with very little ceremony. “Why’d you call me out here?” 

“I wanted you to meet my new friend,” Wonho said, conversationally, bringing his right hand to his left sleeve. On cue, Hyungwon climbed up and onto his human’s hand, allowing himself to be brought up to the eye level of Kihyun, who had leaned in close at Wonho’s indication.

Now close, Hyungwon looked up at Kihyun and admired his beauty. He had soft, pink hair, and sharp cheekbones. To his dismay, Hyungwon was suddenly awash with envy -  between the two of them, it felt like it was the human who ought to have been born of flowers.

“Holy shit,” Kihyun said, blinking rapidly. He rubbed his eyes. And then, again, “Holy shit.”

Wonho laughed softly. “This is Hyungwon. I found him from a sunflower. Thought you should know, since it was a delivery to your shop.” He brought Hyungwon back to rest in his sleeve before continuing. “He says he only partakes of the dew of the morning grass, but you should’ve seen how he tore through yesterday’s chicken nugget dinner.”

“Sounds like you, Mr. Salad,-protein-shakes,-and-pizza,” quipped the other, taking a sip of his cappuccino now that the initial surprise had worn off. “Clearly he’s staying with you for the moment, but what of his family? Are you just going to keep the little guy around forever?”

There was nothing unkind about Kihyun’s tone, but something rankled nonetheless, the reminder that here Hyungwon was nobody, that though he looked like them, his size brought them galaxies apart. Was he doomed to stay a spectator in this brand new universe? Slowly, a throbbing began in the back of his head.

“Oh.” Wonho exhaled softly. “A family. I hadn’t thought of - Hyungwon,” and now he addressed his sleeve, gentle. “Is there anyone you have to go home to? We can help you find them.”

Bitterly, Hyungwon thought of long-gone days in the sun. He shook his head perfunctorily, then sank obstinately out of view, unwilling to say any more.

-

“Hey,” Wonho said, the next day. “You okay?”

Hyungwon ignored him in favour of scrambling up the next branch on the bonsai that Wonho had specially brought in for him. It didn’t sit well with the older, who bent to get his attention - 

And straightened up again at the chime of the doorbell, gently sliding the pot out of immediate line of vision of the counter, smiling brilliantly at the person who had entered.

“Welcome to Yoo and Me Blooms! How may I help you today?”

A laugh sounded, a gentle sort of sound. Hyungwon climbed to a taller branch and peeked upwards; the visitor was beautiful, with pointed features set into a tiny face, and long, dark hair. “I’m looking for a bouquet for my grandmother,” the girl said. “I’m paying her a surprise visit today, and I want to make her smile.”

Wonho’s answering smile was genuine, like the girl’s quiet warmth was infectious. “I’m sure a granddaughter like you would make her smile no matter what,” he teased, even as he moved out from behind the counter towards the freezers, the customer trailing along. 

From his limited perspective, Hyungwon could not see or hear very much more, but after what felt like far too long the two returned, Wonho now holding a vibrant yellow bouquet as he keyed some numbers into the cash register.

“Long life, loyalty, and adoration… it’s a perfect choice,” the girl was saying, eyes lighting up as she talked about someone she clearly loved. “Thank you so much for the help!”

“No problem,” Wonho replied easily, passing over the bouquet as he took the girl’s money and counted out her change. “We hope to see you again!”

Cradled between branches, Hyungwon felt his heart sink as he saw that the blooms she had purchased were sunflowers -  _ his _ flower, even if the stem that had brought him here had been sold days back. And lower it sank still, watching Wonho’s shy smile, the way he waved as the door chime tinkled again.

Something had begun to ache terribly in his chest. Hyungwon climbed down to the base of the tiny tree, pushed himself into the dirt, and set his forehead to his knees, trying very hard not to cry.

-

It was agonising, like this, the way a tiny desire slowly peeled itself open into a wanting that threatened to consume the fey boy whole. One night Wonho set them down on the couch to watch movies, saying he would like Disney because there was so much magic, just like him, and he nearly cried for lack of something to say - he was terribly ordinary, and there was nothing magical about him at all, apart from that he was very, very small.

In the end, ignoring Hyungwon’s halfhearted jests about his love for what he had been told were children’s shows, Wonho picked  _ Pinocchio _ , and Hyungwon obligingly curled up in the crook of his neck, comforted by the proximity of Wonho’s pulse, steady and warm beneath his form.

The film was lighthearted enough, to begin, and at first he watched it only because Wonho wanted to, smiling softly at the way the other would sing along quietly to the songs. But soon he found it struck deeper than he had expected, this onscreen puppet whose only desire was to become human.

“Wonho,” he mumbled, clumsily scaling the side of the other’s face, “Wonho.” 

He had just reached Wonho’s ear when his human started moving, holding a careful hand out for him to climb onto as he sat upright and hit pause on his beloved movie. “Hyungwon?” he mumbled, voice tired but eyes alert. “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s watch something else,” Hyungwon said, as steadily and bravely as he could. “I- I’m not interested.” 

If it was clearly a lie given how he had been just moments prior, Wonho gave no sign of noticing, merely nodding as he ejected the disc. “How about  _ Mulan _ ?” he offered, holding up the printed summary on the disc case for Hyungwon to see. No crippling desire for humanity in sight.

He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful. “That sounds wonderful,” he said, and meant it.

-

“Okay, something’s bothering you,” Kihyun said to the bonsai plant, setting his phone face down on the counter. “I can tell because Wonho’s been off, and he only gets like that when people he cares about are hurting.”

He ran a hand through his cotton candy hair, and flashed a quick smirk, one just for show. “And I’m fine, and he knows that, so that just leaves you.”

Hyungwon peered out from behind the trunk, then came over, solemnly regarding the land beyond the ridge of the pot. Kihyun held his hand out, levelly, the way he had seen Wonho do, and after a moment’s consideration Hyungwon climbed out, delicately balancing himself until he was in Kihyun’s palm.

“Well?” he questioned, after the tiny boy had sat in his palm for a few moments, saying absolutely nothing. “He’s not here, if you’re wondering. Popped out to do a delivery or two.”

Hyungwon fought an internal struggle, but when he looked up and met a surprisingly understanding gaze, all the fight rushed out of him, and he sighed softly before speaking. 

“I want to be a real boy,” he admitted, suddenly desperate to avoid eye contact. 

Kihyun hummed, and did not seem very surprised. “But you  _ are _ real, Hyungwon. You are, in some ways, maybe realer than me.”

He let out a watery smile at that, knowing the other was trying to offer him comfort. “But I am not human,” he whispered. “And that means I do not belong.”

The florist looked at him for a while, contemplating. Whatever else he saw, he did not mention. Instead he said, “You are arguably of magic, yes?”

Hyungwon bit his lip, remembering a couch and the flickering of a television set. “I was born of barley,” he conceded. “But I have no magic.”

“There are some - some fairytales,” Kihyun began, clearly hesitant. “I don’t know if any of this is true, but… in those, often there  _ is _ a way for transformations to be affected. It might not work at all, however. I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

But Hyungwon would not have any of it. “What is it?” he asked, scrambling to his feet. “Anything is worth a try!”

Kihyun nodded, like he had been expecting him to say that. “True love’s kiss,” he told him, “Whatever that might mean for you.”

-

That night, resting in a fittonia on the windowsill, Hyungwon could not stop turning Kihyun’s words over and over in his head, repeating them to himself so many times he felt dizzy. Not three metres away lay Wonho on the couch, obliviously scrolling on his phone in a tank top. He was so lovely, and so very far away.

“Wonho,” he said, then realised his voice would not carry, and instead jogged to the other end of the pot, where there was a switch he could shift with both hands that would light up a string of fairy lights to catch the other’s attention. 

Wonho blinked out of his social media trance and hauled himself off the sofa, padding over immediately. “Wonnie? What is it?” 

He felt very brazen, for someone who was incredibly afraid. “How would you feel if I became human?” he asked, extending himself as much as possible, like that would make the question less frivolous.

Wonho blinked, like he was considering it for the first time, and then smiled, a tentative one that broke into a grin. From this angle Hyungwon could see how his teeth jutted out just so when he smiled so fully, and again his heart twisted in his chest, his small being overboiling with an emotion too large to hold. And then he knew.

“That would be amazing,” he gushed immediately, no trace of doubt in his voice. “But why are you - how - _oh._ Wait. Is there a way that might happen?”

Hyungwon watched the warm yellow light bounce off those handsome, familiar features, and felt his resolve harden into something more solid than mere longing. “There is a way I can try,” he said, “But I would need your help for it. You’re free to reject, if it’s weird… I would understand.” 

It hurt to think about, but there would not be much of a point in becoming human if he laid himself bare to Wonho and was found lacking, anyway. Confused by the weight of his tone, Wonho nonetheless drew closer, bending to his level. “Of course. What is it?”

Hyungwon chewed on his lower lip. “Please don’t ask me why,” he said quietly, unwilling to give up this much without certification of success, “but I need you to kiss me.”

Wonho’s eyes were tender when their gazes next met, and he held a hand to pick Hyungwon up, bringing him to face level as was now their custom.

“True love’s kiss, hmm?” he remarked softly, and pouted his lips, allowing Hyungwon to lean in incrementally, until very gently, they touched.

-

“Those are  _ carnations _ , not gerberas,” Wonho tutted, pulling the stalk cleanly out of Hyungwon’s fingers and setting it back down into the bucket. “They’re over there.” He grabbed the taller boy by his shoulders and pivoted him in the direction he’d indicated, giving him a light push to set him on his way.

“They’re all colourful, how’m I supposed to know,” Hyungwon bemoaned in reply, shuffling awkwardly across the shop premises with his limbs, too long for him, dimension still unfamiliar.

“The petals look nothing alike,” Kihyun drawled, looking up briefly from where he had been sketching out a monthly budget. “Didn’t you come from plants? You should be better at this than the two of us combined.”

“I’ve told you,” Hyungwon intoned dolefully, “They look very different when you’re looking down at them.”

“Yeah, back off my boyfriend,” Wonho chirped, barreling into Hyungwon and hugging him around the waist. “It’s not his fault he’s a baby who still gets vertigo just  _ standing there _ sometimes.”

“ _ I used to be two inches tall _ ,” Hyungwon protested, but relaxed into the hold, daisy gripped loosely in his hand as he allowed Wonho to snuggle into his neck. “One day,” he announced dramatically, “One day you will know.”

“Know what?” Kihyun cut in deftly, waving a pen around at the two. “No canoodling in the front, please, you’ll wilt the flowers.”

This was a lie, they knew; blooms held their heads higher when Hyungwon touched them, turning towards his light. 

But then again, Kihyun mused, the same could be said of Wonho, who led Hyungwon towards the back room, their hands intertwined, eyes so very, very bright.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/frogbabey) (mainly seventeen, but just @ me i would love to talk about mx, and may set up a separate mx twitter sometime if i'll have company there hehe)  
>  if you would like to see more in this universe... let me know! (if you enjoyed this at all, let me know T___T you would have my eternal gratitude...)


End file.
